


Tell Me A Story

by Herby_Truffle



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Post-Game, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herby_Truffle/pseuds/Herby_Truffle
Summary: DRV3 Virtual Reality AU---The room was consumed by happy tears and long-awaited reunions, but something seemed amiss.---Apparently, Team Danganronpa thought it would be fun to wipe the protagonist's memory of the show.





	1. Prologue

The silent humming of the machines was the only sound in the room full of pods. Sixteen students. Sixteen _teenagers_.

Until finally, the pods hissed, signalling the awakening of the sixteen students. Bright green panels opened up, and inside each pod were the participants of the 53rd killing game, all wearing identical helmets on their heads. 

They all came to, very slowly, taking off the helmets and sitting up in confusion. It took everyone a few seconds to register what was going on. 

"...We're alive?"

The 'robot' of the group started, all eyes on him. Turns out he wasn't really a robot. His stark white hair and piercing blue eyes from the game didn't match up, but they knew it was him. His hair was a platinum blonde, and he had softer, pale blue eyes. No robotic features at all. He was just an average boy, much like the rest of them. 

"We're alive..." Another blonde echoed, drawing the attention to herself. Everyone saw the tears slowly forming in her soft, purple eyes, "We're alive..!" 

It was like she had tripped a wire, or stepped on a landmine. They had all come to the realization..

_They were alive._

 

"Tenkooooo!" 

"Gonta sorry! Gonta do bad things!" 

_"Shinguji-san, come here for a moment~"_

"Makiroll!" 

 

The room was consumed by happy tears and long-awaited reunions, but something seemed amiss. Kaede was first to notice this and she slowly approached the boy in the corner of the room, adjusting a black cap on his head and trying to avoid the group. 

"Shuichi?"

Said boy visibly jumped and offered up an awkward, lopsided smile. "U-Um..." 

Before anyone could say anything else, an older woman walked into the room, looking very neat and professional. "I see you're all awake," she said, glancing at Shuichi. For a quick second there, her lips quirked up in a tiny smile before she continued, "I'll be giving you a run-through of what has happened. All 15 of you, excluding Shirogane, have auditioned for the 53rd and final season of Danganronpa. Team Danganronpa thanks you all for your participation and wonderful ending. As you can already tell, your memories from the game are completely unaffected, and I'm sure you can still remember everything before your auditions now. No flashback lights. Everything you remember now, in the _real world_ is real. However.."

 

_"Kagehara, Saishuu-kun's memory of Danganronpa has been completely wiped."_


	2. The Ultimate Detective's Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give us a chance. You might not remember, but we're your friends."

_'Yo, Kagehara! Heard you're gonna audition for Danganronpa! That true?' The dark haired boy only glanced up from his phone for a quick second to register who it was, before nodding. 'Of course. It's the final season, how can I not audition? I've loved Danganronpa this whole time, but I've never even participated yet. I even heard Tenn-senpai is auditioning again!'_

_'Ah, that guy? Man, don't you think he's full of himself? He already got so much screen time in the last season, and he wants to participate again?' Saishuu made an offended face, 'Take that back! Team Danganronpa portrayed him differently than he normally is!' The classmate Saishuu couldn't put a name to just sighed. 'Man, you're a lost cause. Tenn doesn't even go to this school. Anyways, good luck, I guess..'_

_'Thanks!'_

\---

"Eh, of... Dangan.. what now?" 

The woman nod and gestured to him, "He doesn't know the first thing about Danganronpa, as you can see for your self. Naturally, that includes his memories of you."

Kaede was the first to speak up, "That's terrible..! Why would you do something like that?! Danganronpa's over!" The woman wasn't fazed at all, and she just pulled up the clipboard she had been holding. "Which is exactly why we came up with this decision while the last trial was taking place. It's the last season, and therefore, we wanted to give our participants a final twist," she said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

None of them could believe it. All of those memories they made with him, all of those close relationships, everything Shuichi had done to avenge his friends. It all meant absolutely nothing to him.

"That being said, all of you will be given the opportunity to stay within a shared dorm for a year, all expenses covered by the team. You all ended Danganronpa with a blast, so this is the least we can do. I'm sure you'd all like to learn the truth about each other as well, so this is your chance. If you do not wish to stay in the dorm, we will contact your guardians immediately to take you home. Just for clarification, all of them have been informed about the dorms." 

Kaede was still furious. "Wait, wait, wait! You're going too fast, we're still against.. against Shuichi losing his memories! It's-" 

"Not fair?"

"I- Wh.. I mean.. Yeah.."

"Akamatsu-san, there are a few things that I would like to bring to your attention. First of all, no matter how much you beg us, what's done is done, and there is no way we could bring Kagehara-kun's memory back just like that. Second of all, you're alive. The team had the choice to terminate the 'losers' of the game, but we chose not to. A fair trade, no? Or would you be willing to sacrifice 13 lives for the sake of one boy?" 

"I-" 

"And finally. Kagehara-kun is right here with us. Listening to everything. Your hostility towards me and the team's decision proves to me that you only care about the boy in the game, and you have no intention of even _trying_ to get along with this young man. Am I wrong?"

"That's not true!" Kaede defended. But despite that, she didn't know what to say. She glanced at the raven haired boy, still looking around in confusion and frowned. It's not who she met in the game, but.. hopefully, he wasn't beyond saving. 

The manager promptly nodded. "If you have nothing else to say, then let us proceed. To those who wish to stay in the dorms, I'd like you to sign here. No tricks or funny business, just a simple record. Those who will not sign will be sent home, as I've mentioned before," she finished, holding out the clipboard with a pen. 

All of their names were printed out, with a space to the side for their signatures. Kaede assumed everyone's 'in-game' names were fake, but they were there either way. Except Shuichi's of course. She was the first to grab the clipboard, and stared at his name. His _real_ name.

 

_Kagehara, Saishuu._

 

Still sounds like him, but it's not him. 

But now's not the time to worry about it. Kaede signs it without hesitation, and, to her delight, everyone else signed it as well. Looks like they all wanted a second chance with each other. All that's left was him.

"Shuichi?"

Kiibo carefully held the clipboard out to him and he took it slowly, taking note of everyone's names. Of course, he would have to go through the trouble of matching the name to the face, but 'Akamatsu' was clearly the girl who had been leading the group this entire time. He looked up from underneath his hat and quickly looked away.

_'Th-They're all staring at me, what's with that..?! They all signed.. What do I do? They clearly know who I am, but I-'_

"Saihara-chan~?" 

"Ha- Yes?!"

"Uwah, jumpy~" The shorter boy teased. "Saihara-chan's sooo easy to read, y'know? Even if you don't know who we are. You don't have to sign it if you don't want to, but we're gonna be reaaaally sad if you don't!" 

Saishuu blinked. _'What's with this sassy... lost child?'_ He looked younger than most of the people in the group, along with the tired-looking red head, and that darker skinned girl. 

"But really.." He continued, "Give us a chance. You might not remember, but we're your friends." 

If he put it that way-

"And I'm your lover!" 

...

He couldn't help but laugh a little bit, bringing a hand up to his face.

"That's a lie, isn't it..?"

The short boy blinked and reached up immediately, pinching his cheeks, "Hey, hey, that's something the _real_ Saihara-chan would say! Are you lying about this stupid amnesia thing? I'm gonna be mad, okay? I'm supposed to be the resident liar, or something like that!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop! I-I'm not lying!" 

"Kay!" 

And he let go.. Just like that?

Saishuu rubbed his cheeks and sighed softly, signing his name before smiling at the boy, "I don't even know your name.." 

"Let's do a memory test, then! Take a quick look at the clipboard and guess who I am! If you get it wrong, I'm gonna cry!" 

Whoever this guy was, he was unpredictable.. Saishuu looked down at the sheet of paper and scanned over all the names. 

_Ah._

"Are you.. Ouma-kun?"

He jumped as the entire group looked at him in shock. Does that mean he was- "That's right! You really are faking it, aren't you?! How did you-"

Saishuu turned the clipboard to him and pointed at the small doodle by one of the names, which looked like a self portrait. "You.. drew yourself," he deadpanned. 

...

...

...

...

"So I did." 

The group sighed and Saishuu handed the clipboard back to the manager. "All of you have signed. The dorms have been prepared in advance, with the help of your guardians, so I suggest you move in right away. We have a bus ready for you, so please follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. I got stuck halfway through writing this, and real life is a thing. I need to practice writing longer chapters, but yeah..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading "Tell Me A Story"!   
> I'm completely open to constructive criticism, and you can send me suggestions at my tumblr: https://yuminty-fresh.tumblr.com/
> 
> \---
> 
> Exclusive note for Dangandiddlydo readers:  
> I see you, losers


End file.
